Treading Boundaries
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: After painfully breaking her heart, Ren watches as Kyoko prepares to marry the one man he hates most, Fuwa Sho. Determined to win her back, he steps up & fights for her. Will he gain her forgiveness & win her back? Or get shoved to the side as she walks down the aisle with Sho? WARNING: Limes, lemons, language. AU/OOC ***ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Forward

**_We don't own a goddamn thing._**

* * *

Slender fingers the color of purest snow tightened around the olive colored cup. A peak of perfect teeth gently nibbled on a naturally pink lower lip. Her chest felt anxious and ice cold as her beautiful eyes held stuck to the thick tabloid on the wooden table. For the past five minutes all she wanted to do was look away. Tear her eyes free of the mystic restraints that bound her gaze to the candid photograph. But no matter how hard she tried to break away, the effort was hopeless in the end.

A creaking sound broke the stuffy silence of the apartment as a distant door opened and closed. Hearing the distinct sounds of heels upon hardwood, Kyoko turned her head to greet her dearest partner in crime. "Ohayoo. You look beautiful Moko-san."

"Thank you," Kotonami Kanae replied with a smile. Attired in a grey pencil skirt and fitted pink sweater, she looked every bit the part of a sophisticated lawyer. Walking around the oval dining table to the pot of bliss on the counter, she stole a glance of her best friend and sighed. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she turned around and sat down across from Kyoko. "You look horrible." Kanae looked down at the tabloid and then frowned to the woman in front of her. "What are you doing? Seriously?"

"Don't say it," Kyoko blurted. "No matter how much I try, it's virtually impossible to look passed it."

Kanae lifted the cup to her lips and sipped the morning nectar with pleasure. After another decadent sip, she carefully placed the cup down, entwined her fingers and laid them on the table. Beautiful black pupils stared sadly into the melancholic amber eyes. "You need to let this go. Sitting here and fretting over something that you cannot change is unhealthy."

Blowing a raspberry, Kyoko dropped her forehead to the table. "I know that," she whined defensively. Lifting her head, she stared into the translucent green liquid of her tea with a scowl. "I know that I can't change a damn thing. He's move on. He has this new life that I can never be a part of. It's just…" Her eyes burned. Kyoko closed her lids and cringed at the sensation of warm tears cascading down her cheeks. Licking her lips, she took a deep, slow breath.

Seeing her roommate in such a state, left a bitter and helpless taste in Kanae's mouth. Bowing her head, she groaned silently. "I know love. I know better than anyone else how you feel right now. But we made our choices Kyoko. Now we have to lie in the dirty holes we've dug. Especially you. Mo you're getting engaged today! Shouldn't you be focusing on that?"

Sniffling Kyoko shook her head vigorously. Sliding her chair back, she stood up and wrapped her light blue robe tightly around her thin form. Grabbing her cup, she walked over to the stainless steel sink and poured the contents down the drain, watching it swirl away like the pieces of her broken heart. Resting her arms along the counter, Kyoko hunched forward and sniffled again. "Every time I think about tonight, I can picture him arriving with her on his arm. Why did I ever invite him?"

Chuckling Kanae finished her coffee and then stood up, walking around to meet her friend. Placing her cup into the sink, she turned around leaning her back against the counter. Crossing lean arms over her chest, she turned her head to Kyoko and smiled supportively. "Forget about him. Just completely shove that idiot out of your mind. You are getting engaged today. Close your eyes and think about the man that is so crazy that he's willing to make you his wife. A basket case moron like you!"

Standing up, Kyoko glared at Kanae and then playfully shoved her aside. Fingertips found their way to her face where she wiped her skin dry of her lingering pain. "You're right," she said with kind thoughts of her long-term boyfriend. Kyoko smiled affectionately. "Marrying him will be the best thing for me. I don't think anyone could love a person the way he loves me."

Admiring her carefully, Kanae sighed again. "I don't understand how you can't love him the same way. If a man did for me what he's done for you, I'd forget about that Tsuruga slime ball in an instant!"

Chuckling, Kyoko reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around Kanae's neck. "Thank you Moko-san. You're the best." Cheek to cheek, they both shared a tender moment of friendship. After another moment, they parted. "I better go pick out my dress."

"Mo! You haven't done that yet?" Kanae reached out and slapped Kyoko across the back of her head. Receiving rumpled brows of irritation, she chuckled. "Come on love. Lucky for you, I still have an hour before I have to get to the studio." Grabbing Kyoko's thin wrist, she heaved the shorter baka along towards the bedroom.

* * *

Dark grey curtains withered with the wind as she breezed into the bedroom. Cold, fresh air flooded the apartment seeking to cleanse it of the sour emotions that had encompassed it as of late. As the glistening sun peaked out from behind cotton stub clouds, a soft glow penetrated the large windows of the space, pleading to shine its cordiality and affection into the corner of stone cold loneliness.

Parted sliding doors led to an expansive balcony housing a tall, handsome man. With eyes closed and hands tucked snugly inside of flannel pockets, he breathed deeply, relishing the tender strokes of air that fingered his long black locks seductively. Long lashed lids held tightly closed, beating heart alive with the foray of the day's daunting events.

Strong fingers slowly meandered shut as a portrait of shoulder length auburn hair fluttered across the black void of closed eyes. An innocently alluring smile pierced the resolve holding his growing agitation, laying way to the scene of ochre orbs that had the power to melt even the coldest depths of his being.

Feeling an unusual warmth blanket his naked chest, Ren opened his eyes and exhaled with exhaustion. Blue gems stared challengingly at the rising nova ahead. Swallowing the rock of disquietude that had blossomed inside of this throat, he quickly turned his head and walked into the apartment, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

He walked into this contemporary styled, over-sized kitchen and stood before the fridge. His unfurled fingers found stiff purchase upon the handle. Wide eyes bored into the dry-erase calendar upon the black fridge, bearing into the large red circle over today's date. There in bold letters, as if taunting his inability to win her heart, a fresh bleeding reminder of her very special day, with _him_.

Tsking, Ren felt his thirst vanish as quickly as it arrived. Angrily turning from the blasted memo of dread, he walked the length to the dark hallway. Upon reaching the bedroom, he stepped in softly and then silently closed the door without locking it. Lifting his head, he stopped and gulped.

Long, straight flaxen locks lay splayed beautifully against the backdrop of a dark grey covered pillow. The matching Egyptian cotton sheets barely covered the smoothness of her skin, the dips and lines of her curves or the serene way her chest rose up and down in the purest form of living there was.

Teeth touched teeth as frustration found its way to Ren's boiling surface. Breaking his gaze from the nude female in his king-size bed, the actor headed straight for the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. After turning the hot water on, he stood before the sink hands tightly gripping the rounded edge of granite countertops. It felt like he was living a forgotten dream from his days in America—a new woman every week, a continued diet of Scotch and pills for excruciating headaches, a desperate desire to forget the reality with which he was bestowed. Cursing his repetitive fate, he stripped and slipped into the shower, basking in the steaming liquid in an attempt to gain the emotional strength to survive the longest day of his life thus far.

* * *

**A/N: This story is one that was mostly written by my GF. Her sister passed away this weekend, so she decided to take up writing to keep her mind busy. She didn't want to create an FF account so its getting posted on my account. Like I said, she did most of the writing and she'll be the one updating it. I just wanted to give her a place for her creative outlet. She would really appreciate any reviews you can give her as it will only help her to improve and keep going. Thank you for checking this out. Knowing her another update will arrive fairly soon. Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wounds

Kyoko stood before a screen of three full-length mirrors, running her eyes down the vibrant reflection of herself. The floor-length gown was exquisite in every way possible. The custom design truly suited her petite form and shy personality, yet it didn't hinder from the beauty lying beneath the surface. The radiant color of azure added a soft glow to her snow-white skin. Small, soft hands ran down the chiffon material as she smoothed out the creases. Licking lips and swallowing the awkward lump in her throat, Kyoko raised her eyes and stared nervously at her face. Her eyes were large, yet subtle dark circles stalked her complexion. Taking a deep breath Kyoko tried to picture herself standing upon that alter with her fiancée as they announced their engagement officially to the world and one hundred of their closest friends and family.

A flourish of emotion seeped into her veins, making her feel restless and anxious all of a sudden. Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe calmly. Feeling an increasing assault within her chest, Kyoko's deep breathing turned to shallow gasps. Lids flew back, making her realize that she was starting to get lightheaded. Looking around, she saw the soft white velvet stool not too far off on the right. Stumbling to it, she sat down and placed her palms out in front of her upon the soft cushion. Leaning forward, she stared into the blank white slate and tried to picture her beloved, but her eyes deceived her. Instead of seeing the visual kei artist, she was swarmed with the handsome picture of Tsuruga Ren's face. His gentle smile. His long dark bangs. The soft gleam in his dark eyes.

A deep sense of longing began to replace the anxiety that ate away at the young actress. Closing her eyes, she slid her teeth over her bottom lip and gently applied pressure, biting back the pressure that threatened to come loose from behind golden eyes. _No, I can't have him. He made his choice, dammit!_ She chanted these words over and over like a life-saving mantra. _Tsuruga Ren is not mine to have. He never was… Move on Kyoko. Move on. You're getting married soon. You don't need Ren. Forget Ren. FORGET!_

"Mo, I think I found the perfect sho—" Kanae appeared around the corner, dressed simply in black skinny leg denim pants and an off the shoulder royal blue sweater. Lifting her head, she instantly took note of her best friend's distraught frame. Dropping the ivory white shoes to the carpeted floors, she quickly walked over and knelt before Kyoko. Gently, she placed her palm upon Kyoko's knee and looked up at her face, hidden behind a curtain of shoulder length auburn hair. "What is it? What's the matter babe?"

Silken rose colored lips parted in an attempt to formulate words to describe the awkward feelings deep inside of her. Unable to force anything other than air out of her mouth, Kyoko shook her head slowly. The harder she tried to speak, the more frustrated she became, shaking her head faster and faster until she fell forward, burying her head in the crook of her arms.

Moving her hand to Kyoko's mostly bare back, Kanae rubbed affectionately. Taking her left hand, she fingered the tasseled strands of hair around the actresses shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Just let it out Kyoko. Cry your heart out." Feeling her nod beneath her fingertips, the actress smiled sadly for her dearest companion, all the while mentally cursing the country's number one womanizing prick.

* * *

Black slacked legs crossed as he leaned back against the black granite counter. Pulling his hands from the comforts of warm pockets, Ren crossed his dark red sleeved arms over his chest and closed his eyes bowing his head. He could hear the sounds of cameras clicking away and the subtle lights flashing across his closed lids as the paparazzi went absolutely insane before the small Dior boutique. Thankfully he knew the manager of this little fashion store, so he was able to get the store to himself for a couple of hours while his significant other tried on different dresses for the evening.

"_Quite possibly the largest social gathering in the past few years, celebrities and businesspeople alike are dolling up for the engagement celebration of a lifetime…"_

A feminine voice lingered into the actor's ears from a television in the back waiting section. Ren could feel his heart skip at the mere mention of tonight's "event." Taking a deep breathe, he focused on standing utterly still. _Who cares if she's getting married? It's just another celebrity marriage doomed to failure._ He thought bitterly, teeth touching teeth as his jawed tensed angrily.

"_In light of recent events, we were able to catch up to the humble actress a couple of hours ago. Here is what she had to say about love and life in general."_

Ren's eyes intuitively shot open. Physically incapable of keeping himself away from anything that related to her, he dropped his arms and hesitantly walked into the waiting area. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite of the entrance. Seeing her face on the television stalled every nerve in his body. It was as if time had stopped, giving him the chance he so desperately desired to engrave every inch of her into his heart. Stepping closer to the screen the actor was left utterly mesmerized by her growing beauty.

"_I must confess, this is a little nerve racking for me. I'm still not used to being the focal point of media attention,"_ she joked with a timid smile that tugged at the strings holding his restraints at bay.

Everything that he had loved about her was laid out before him like an elegant painting. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear whenever she felt out of place. The little quirky way she bit her lip and lowered her eyes when she tried to think of words on the spot. Despite being an extraordinarily talented actress, there was nothing more than a shy, cutesy woman underneath it all. Ren could feel a familiar sensation stirring in his fingertips. As much as he wanted to, he knew that after today he would never be able to speak to her again. He may not even get to see her or touch her… Hold her… Tell her that it was all a mistake that she was the one whom he wanted more than anything else in this dark and lonely world…

"_You are glowing today Kyoko-san!"_ The reporter spoke. _"You must be feeling so excited to be marrying the man you love."_

After a few seconds of a silent smile, Kyoko nodded. _"To be honest, it is a little surreal. I never pictured that I would be here in this moment, being loved, let alone getting married. I feel blessed to have him in my life."_ When she finally raised her head and looked into the camera, she smiled brighter and curtsied.

The rest of the conversation fell on deaf ears as Ren saw through the façade of love's budding luminescence. Her hesitation at the beginning was clearly a sign of her reluctance to admit her "love" for him. The color of her cheeks was more from having to pretend to feel something she didn't. Not to mention that smile at the end, it was if she was trying to convince herself this was all a grand idea… _What am I doing? Of course I would try to read more into her expressions then necessary. You've lost Ren. Suck it up and stop making excuses. You're almost as pathetic as Fuwa… _Chuckling he bowed and shook his head, turning away from the television. _No, you're worse. Far worse. He won after all, didn't he… _

Walking out of the waiting area, he cleared his throat and raised his head. Smiling at the woman standing in his vacated spot looking around gingerly for his presence, he strode over to her and lightly tapped her bare shoulder. When she turned around and pouted, he chortled huskily. "Don't pout. You'll provoke early onset wrinkles." Tilting his head, he offered the surprised young woman his gentlemanly smile.

"You really can be a dick," she replied smirking. Taking a step back, she reached down and took the sides of the flowy white gown in her fingertips, spinning around. "What do you think?"

"White doesn't suit you," Ren answered honestly. Leaning against the counter once again, he glanced to the reporters and found them ogling at the couple through the large windows with great interest. Looking back to the blonde-haired supermodel, he grinned. "White is for the pure and innocent. Given last night's rendezvous, I would say that you are anything but."

Tossing her head back, she laughed. Waves of golden locks snuck to the front as she tilted her head and shook her head at him. Walking up to him, she also stole a quick peek at the audience they held. Approaching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled when he returned the embrace. "Shall we then?"

"You know how I love a show," Ren teased grazing her lips with his. Closing his eyes, he kissed her passionately. Feathering his hands down her sides to her hips, he pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss. The shrieks and shouts of the excited vermin outside satisfied him greatly. He knew that in a matter of one hour at the latest, their photos would be plastered all over the place.

Lilith broke the kiss and admired the gorgeous actor in her arms. She could see the lust in his gaze, nothing but a hunger for her body and what she could do with it. Deep down she knew that she could never hold his heart, for it already belonged to another woman. She knew that the woman that Tsuruga Ren desired could only be someone special and unique. Despite having such a cold realistic knowledge of the future of her tryst with him, she felt drawn to the actor. Was it just his appearance? Or was there a dark allure from the broken heart that lay beneath?

Licking her lips, she slid her hands up his chest and took a soft step back. "You'll probably be hearing from that president of yours again."

Ren chuckled. "He doesn't scare me. Nothing that man does will ever have an effect on me ever again." Pushing off the counter, Ren slowly walked around Lilith taking in every inch of that dress as it wrapped tightly around her perfect lithe form. "His time for interference is far passed its expiration date." Stepping up behind her, he slipped his hands around her stomach and pulled her against him. Lowering his head, be lightly grazed his lips across her neck.

Slithering her fingers around his neck, she lightly stroked the ends of his long hair and basked in his affections. "You're something else," she muttered more to herself then to him. "Will you ever want someone seriously, someone who isn't her that is? Tell me Tsuruga Ren."

Ren raised his hand and grabbed her wrist. Turning her around to face him, he smiled wickedly and shook his head. "Don't make the mistake of falling for me Lili. You should know by now that you're nothing more than a fuck for me. That's it. A fuck and a farce for the assholes out there. Don't ruin this with _feelings_."

Gulping away the pain of his words, she snickered and grabbed his shirt by the collar, pulling his face to hers. "Whatever you want Ren." Their lips touched in a vehement lock of lust. Lili deepened the kiss in an effort to fight back the tears that threatened release, giving the paparazzi the show they so desperately craved.

* * *

Despite the warmth of the sun shining in through the large floor-to-ceiling windows of his office, Takarada Lory felt nothing but despair. His emotions have been a colorful feast of anger, unimaginable rage, sadness and now despair. The man had felt so utterly devoid of joy that he had lost all interest in his passion for cosplay. Today, much like many days as of late, he was dressed simply in a white button up shirt and navy blue slacks.

The sky was a beautiful blue with puffy white shrubs for clouds dispersed majestically across her pallor. It reminded him of the sweetness that lay within his daughter. As he recalled the day he discovered her identity as his very own flesh and blood, he couldn't remember being more happy than he was that day. Fearing that she would be displeased, his heart melted when she opened herself to him as her father. Looking away from the window, the president walked the two feet to his desk and sat down in the large dark brown leather chair. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and pictured Kyoko's beautiful face, embraced by the lace of a white veil.

Having watched her grow and blossom into such a successful and poignant woman, he had come to understand each of her odd quirks and all of her animated expressions. In the darkest crevices of his soul, he knew that if anyone in this world truly deserved happiness in its purest form, it was her. But never could he have envisioned her happiness tied to a man such as her fiancée. Even now, on the night of this large festive event, he longed for her to marry Tsuruga Ren. Lory knew that regardless of how he portrayed himself in the public eye recently, the man was undeniably madly in love with Kyoko. The president had assumed she felt the same, but then they mysteriously parted ways, everything started falling apart. The shroud of Ren and Kyoko's parting cast a shadow of chaos between another successful couple, eventually causing their demise as well.

Sighing. The president entwined his fingers and rested his hands upon his chest as he contemplated on how to handle himself tonight. Every father wants the best for their daughter, but what are they supposed to do if they know their child is making a grave error? Should he allow it? After all she could only learn from it in the end. But what if he sat around and did nothing, what if this broke her? What would he do then? Wouldn't it be too late? Is it better to stop the suffering before it appears, or watch it appear and then comfort those basking in its company? Mentally cursing his predicament, he exhaled with agitation.

All of a sudden, an idea slipped into his mind. A beautiful plot to reunite lovers lost, a story wholeheartedly romantic and utterly fitting for the situation at hand. But, Lory knew that if he so much as breathed the notion of schemes, Ren would slaughter him like cattle. Pouting, he slouched and continued thinking. After five minutes or so had passed, he shrugged. _If he kills me then he kills me. I can't do nothing!_ Pushing his chair backwards an inch or so, he reached to the top right drawer of his desk and then slid his hand all the way to the back. Fingers clasped around a small black box. Pulling it out, he lightly brushed the top of the velvet lid with his thumb. Gently snapping the lid opened, he eyed the sparkling jewel and smiled. _I know that I promised I wouldn't do this, but I mus… for the both you._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ****I want to apologize if the English is weird in any way. I speak British English, but my girlfriend (whose account this is under) has been helping to make it more American English for the audience. - I need your help! I would like to take a vote for Kyoko's fiancee: Sho vs Reino. Please let me know which one you would prefer and that is whom I shall use! **

**Thank you for all of the kind words regarding the story and also for the condolences. You are all very sweet and I appreciate them very much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Strong

Holding his head high, his soft lips curved up in a decadent grin. Confidently walking down the lavish hallway to his best friend's bedroom, the man could feel adrenaline coursing restlessly through his body. As a beautiful maid strode by, looking up at him, he nodded to her flashing his sexiest smirk making her blush. After passing him, he could hear her giddy giggles resonating from behind, which only helped to blossom his already large ego. Reaching the double wooden doors, he raised a hand holding a sparkling crystal glass of the world's most expensive bourbon. Clanking the bottom of the glass against the wood, he knocked three times. "Delivery for Mr. Fuwacchi," he teased.

As both doors swung open, a breathtakingly handsome man greeted the taller womanizer with a matching smile. Nodding his hello, the hazel-eyed former playboy prince stepped aside allowing the best man passage. After he slipped in, he quickly closed the doors again.

The bedroom was a masterpiece of woodwork sophistication. High ceilings illustrated gorgeous golden beams, almost cabin-like in appearance. Tinted, polished bamboo hardwood floors were the perfect accent. On the farthest wall, opposite the double doors hung five large framed posters. The first two posters from the left were posters from Kyoko's blockbuster films. The first two posters from the right were posters from Sho's first two multi-platinum albums. The center poster was photograph of Sho on bended knee at the Japan Academy Awards from a few months prior, where the actress had won her very first Best Actress award. On the far left wall, were extravagant glass sliding doors that led out to a large balcony overlooking the majority of the Tokyo skyline. On the right, a small hallway led out to an expanse where the king size bed sat, draped in dark brown Egyptian cotton sheets.

Kijima grabbed his beer off the small table behind the door against the wall and followed the best man down that hallway. They found Fuwa Sho sitting on the edge of the bed, strumming lightly on the Gibson acoustic guitar. Lying lazily behind the singer was another Ghoul who had strutted over to the dark side after excruciating truce with the emperor of the music industry, Miroku .

All men were dressed in a two button black heritage tuxedo from Gucci. Sho's tuxedo was the color of deep dark blue, chosen by the maid of honor in an effort for him to match his beautiful fiancée. Lifting his head, he first saw the two crystal glasses. Chuckling, he carefully placed the expensive guitar beside him and then stood up. Running his clammy palms down the front of the tux, ensuring that he still looked his best, he raised his eyes and met the mischievous lavender orbs staring back at him. "Well, well, well. What do you have here, dick?"

"Hmph," Reino scoffed. "Is that anyway to speak to your best man you fucking prick?" Watching the blonde laugh with bright eyes, he smiled and handed the glass over. "This is from my own private collection Fuwa. You should be feeling pretty grateful."

"You're right," Sho said grabbing the glass with his fingertips. "Gather around assholes. I need to make a toast apparently." Glancing back he saw Miroku sit up and grab his own beer off the nightstand. Turning his silver eyes over to the small group, he grinned with amusement. "Here's a toast to Reino—thank you, my best man, for screwing up so bad with her and leaving her to my care."

All the handsome young men began chuckling, but the lead Ghoul was more than prepared for the brutal remark. Smiling charmingly, he raised his glass. "Ah yes, but we cannot forget you Fuwacchi. Once you're married, you're bound to do something stupid. Then your wife and I can have the tryst I've always dreamt of. Nothing like stealing your beloved after stealing your music." His grin grew double in size as he watched the singer playfully frown.

"Sure, then I'll have the perfect reason to kill you, again." Sho spat with an expression of innocence. Raising their glasses and bottles, they all clanged them together and drank laughing with joy. After they quieted down, Sho sighed. "In all seriousness, who would have thought that we'd work through our crap. If someone had asked me last year who my best man would be, I really would never have believed that it would be you Beagle."

Finishing his drink, he swallowed the drink and enjoyed the smooth burn down his esophagus. Licking his lips dry, he chortled. "Well, just so we're clear: I still hate you and always will. But I'd rather she marry you then that ass."

After placing his beer down, Miroku carefully laid back down, pillowing his head with his palms. "Won't _he_ be there tonight?" He asked, obtaining everyone's attention. Feeling the three pairs of eyes burning into him, he simply smiled and closed his eyes. "From what I've heard, she invited him. I doubt he would miss this."

"Let him show up," Kijima chimed in bitterly. "Let him try something. I actually would love to see her reject him in front of every name worth mentioning." Fingers tightened around the dark brown bottle as he finished the last remnants of his own drink.

Sho sat back down on the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. Looking down into his glass, he was instantly reminded of Kyoko's large amber eyes, making him smile kindly. "Whatever happened between them, that's in the past. She wanted to do the right thing and invite him as the friend that she sees him as. I can try to respect that, for Kyoko. I owe her that much."

"You're a fucking moron," Reino interjected. Taking his seat beside the singer, he handed his empty glass to Kijima and then stole Sho's. After taking a sip, he turned his head to him and narrowed his eyes as he carefully stared into Sho's brown eyes. All of the idol's thoughts began to flutter through Reino's mind. Chortling, he finished the drink and then leaned back, placing his free hand out behind him. "That man is unnatural on so many levels. I think that it would have been most prudent to keep him from coming tonight. Knowing that little minx, she's more than likely feeling a bit nervous about making things so blatantly public. If he still has any part of her held prisoner, you'd be screwed Fuwacchi."

Sho nodded. "You're probably right, but you know what Beagle I trust my fiancée, with my life."

_I hope that will be enough,_ Reino thought nervously.

* * *

Within the high iron gates of the new Fuwa mansion, white velvet carpets had been laid out from the expansive covered driveway all the way into the foyer. On either side were matching white ropes, holding the myriad groups of paparazzi at bay. Many of the country's elite names had already begun arriving, however being the daughter of Takarada Lory there were many international guests as well. High up, on the third story Kyoko snuck a peek from behind the barricade of long, thick dark red curtains. She watched as a familiar black limousine pulled up. When the chauffeur stepped out and around opening the door, she quickly hid again for fear of seeing Ren. Feeling cool hands upon her bare shoulder, Kyoko turned around and smiled adoringly to her maid of honor. "Thank you for being here Moko-san. I don't think I could have done this without you." Looking past her, she smiled to the rest of her bridesmaids. "You all are so special to me."

"Are you trying to make us cry?" Mimori replied walking over. Taking Kyoko's hands in hers, she squeezed lightly. "I really don't want to re-do my eye makeup." The two shared a giggle. She watched Kyoko take a deep breath to calm what was more than likely quite an ecstatic heart. "Don't be nervous Kyoko-chan. He really cares for you, I know that he won't hurt you."

Tilting her head, she pressed her lips together and nodded quickly. Kyoko pulled the shorter woman into a tight embrace, lightly rubbing her back. When they broke, she looked at her attire and beamed. "You all look so beautiful."

All of the women were dressed in a strapless chiffon gown of the same flowy design, but each one had chosen a color that matched their skin tone and personalities best. Kanae wore simple black, Mimori wore a soft pink and Aki had chosen ivory white.

"Nothing but the very best for his princess," Shouko Aki said as she too walked over and joined the small group of gals. Stealing Kyoko's hands from her fellow maid, she looked intently into her eyes and took a deep breath. "He is one crazy son of a bitch that one. But he deserves you Kyoko. You both make a lovely couple and I truly wish you the world's joy."

Tears escaped her eyes and found their trail down soft lightly tinted cheeks. Kyoko immediately wrapped her hands around the manager's neck and hugged her with excruciating grip. "Thank you Aki-san. Thank you so much. I'm so happy we're friends."

When they broke, Aki led Mimori to the door wanting to leave the two women to their precious moment in privacy. "We shall be waiting downstairs if you need us, okay doll?" After Kyoko nodded, she offered another tender smirk and then quietly left the bedroom.

"Mo, are you going to be okay?" Kanae asked without wasting a single moment's time. Receiving silence, she could feel her worry for the young actress budding with intensity in the pit of her stomach. Knowing that something would indeed happen tonight, all she could really do for support was gulp her nervous feelings away and be strong for her sister.

Kyoko turned to the window and braved a peek behind the curtain. Seeing him down there, posing with his new novelty of the week for the press, she felt sick to her stomach. _ I never should have invited him… But father insisted it was the right thing to do. I hope it doesn't bite me in the ass later…_ Shaken to reality, Kyoko allowed the thick material to stop from her fingertips. After a moment's effort of composure, she turned to Kanae and held her head high. "Tonight will be a good night. Sho and I will make everything official for our friends and family. Then in two weeks I will get married and move on with my life. I am done Moko-san. I am done wanting someone who… Someone that doesn't deserve me." Her hands reached out and grabbed the taller woman's with affection. "Now, let's go down there and make a memory to cherish. What say you, Maid of Honor?"

The unyielding strength that always arose from the ashes of Kyoko's heartache, never stopped surprising Kotonami Kanae. Every single time she sees Kyoko weaken, she also gets to watch her grow just a little more. Every experience is a learning experience or a memory that will forever teach her something about life that will only help her in the future. It was a skill, an ability that Kanae sometimes wishes she could have had. She could still taste the bitter anger upon her tongue from her break with Yashiro Yukihito. Even now, so many months after the incident, she couldn't help but feel angry and betrayed. Standing here looking at Kyoko, Kanae understood Yukihito's choices but it still enraged her. Determined not to let herself fall, desperately wanting to grow and move forward like Kyoko, Kanae nodded her head and vowed to not live in the past. After all isn't that the same advice that she had been spewing for the past few months? "Let' go rock this Mo. You've got this."

* * *

President Takarada Lory stood disguised as a Middle-Eastern sultan. His attire was the color of toasted white sand and blended very well with his slightly tanned skin tone. He needed a means of observation without being detected, especially if he needed to enact his plan tonight. This wonderful costume had him covered from head to toe, with only his eyes and hands visible. Looking over to darker skinned assistant Sebastian, he had to bite back a chortle. The man was dressed in a normal tuxedo which looked absolutely odd—it was too normal. He looked so ridiculous that the president felt overwhelmed with amusement.

Suddenly, Lory heard cheers coming from outside. It seemed that something, or some_one_ had the paparazzi up in arms. He glanced to Sebastian and nodded towards the ruckus. Both men slowly dallied their way over and froze. Standing beside the black stretch limousine stood Ren dressed handsomely in an RMandy tux with a slightly longer coat then most tuxedoes. But the sight to see was the woman, lasciviously dressed in a vibrant red dress that stopped mid-thigh. The piece was strapless and hugged her curvaceous figured like a very tight wrap. When she turned towards Ren, slipping her hands behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, Lory saw the silver zipper that went from the top to the very bottom.

Bowing his head with disappointment at the boy he loved like his son, he couldn't help but wonder how Kyoko would feel when she saw them together. Sighing heavily under his guise, he turned from circus show and headed towards the large ballroom, where the majority of the festivities would be held. Upon reaching the large space, his eyes broadened with awe. He knew that Fuwa was planning on going all out for the event, but he never expected such expense as this. It was as if he was staring at something that was plucked rudely from his own imagination.

All of the decorations—the silk streamers and curtains that decorated the walls, to the myriad different lights and accents, not to mention the finer details of all the tables and chairs, the decorations on the railings for the exquisitely lavish staircase—all of it was perfectly matched in colors of crème and gold, illustrating elegant wealth at its finest.

"Are you regretting your choice now, sir?" Sebastian asked from him. When the elder turned to face him, the assistant raised his eyes to the presidents with serious hesitancy. "I have loyally followed you for many years sir. I understand that she is your daughter and you only wish for her happiness, but I believe that she can find true happiness with Fuwa-san. He deeply cares for the young miss and I can't see him hurting her the way that Ren-kun did."

Lory nodded. Reaching up, he pulled the mouth cover down and licked his slightly dry lips. "I respect and appreciate your input son. I truly do. But I have this feeling in the pit of my being that this marriage is a mistake. I cannot see her falter to pain, she has already suffered through so much."

"If she turns to Ren-kun and he does nothing but give her the same pain that he already has bestowed upon her, then aren't you simply forcing her to re-live a memory of anguish that should have been buried with this evening's festivities?" When his superior groaned, he smiled. "I know sir, you hate it when I apply logic to debate your schemes. But we are speaking of Kyoko. Are you sure that you aren't acting on your own personal bias for Ren-kun? I know how deeply you care for him as well."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Lory pouted. "I really do despise your brain sometimes, Sebastian."

Placing his right hand over his heart, he bowed lightly to his boss. "My apologies sir. But you do employ me for my honest brutality, especially when you are acting quite the buffoon, do you not?"

Exhaling with exasperation, Lory agreed to keep his plotting to himself at least until the night's finality. Reaching into his long robes, he pulled the square velvet box out and handed it over to the assistant. "Please don't lose this. I will heed your advice and be patient, but if the need arises can I trust you to do what's necessary with this?"

Sebastian bowed deeply. "But of course, always as you wish sir."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you all for such kind words! I was nervous about posting my first fan fiction story on here, but you have all been so sweet. It really inspires me to keep going. Also, I read all of your reviews thus far and went with Sho afterall. (Sephy has been doing a good job at sending me all of your reviews) :-) Kyoko's and Ren's history shall present itself as the story unfolds, for those who were wondering. Ta ta for now! - Mahiya**

**PS: I apologize that Sho's Salvation hasn't been updated for anyone following that story. I have sort of stolen Sephy's laptop for the time being. I will make her update that within the next day or so. My deepest apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Engaged

A line of handsome waiters attired simply in white button ups with black slacks and vests strode out from the gourmet kitchen of the mansion. Each man or woman held a silver platter of French champagne floating in expensive crystal glasses. They stepped out into the ballroom and were immediately greeted with an atmosphere of pretentious royalty.

Every person was attired in the most exquisite suit or gown from the world's best fashion designers. A wave of sparkles twinkled amongst the lights from above as the diamonds, silver and gold jewelry flirted with the glittering decorations. The expansive ballroom had become a decadent cage for the high and mighty of Japan's most important individuals, as well as a welcoming resort for those not from the eccentric nation.

Amongst the crowd Ren and his date dove deeper into the seemingly calm chaos, dark eyes searching desperately for a sign of the woman he so desperately desired. Feeling a slight tug on his arm, he looked down to his right and found the beautiful blonde staring at him curiously. Lips curved up in a cute smirk. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything's wrong?" She replied teasingly.

Stopping, he turned his body to hers. Catching a glimpse of the passing waiter, he nonchalantly reached out and snagged two flutes. Handing one over to his date, Ren leaned down just a tid bit and whispered. "You're staring quite intently." Bringing the glass to his lips, he sipped it delicately. At first the cool liquid tasted bitter, but as he rolled it around is tongue, he found the champagne to have fruity undertones and a fresh finish. Mentally he cursed Fuwa Sho for his expensive offerings, but never allowed his distaste to show on his face.

After drinking down half of the contents of her own drink, Lili slowly gulped it and tried to focus on the task at hand. Deep down, she was falling for him and with quite force. But she knew in the core of her heart that in the end her feelings would mean absolutely nothing to Japan's finest actor. His entire reason for living focused on a woman with such a powerful lure, that even if he never obtained her, he would die wanting nothing else. Clearing her mind of her breaking heart, she smiled. "Have you looked in the mirror lately Ren? You're not hard to stare at."

Chuckling, Ren finished his champagne, secretly wishing that it was something stronger, much stronger. As another waiter passed by, he deftly placed the empty flute upon the silver tray and moved forward, pulling his woman along with him.

Feeling the eyes of the numerous judgmental kings and queens surrounding her, Lili could immediately tell that her heart would not survive the night. Air misted from lungs as rocks took firm grip within her esophagus. Curling her fingers into his arm, she pulled him back and forced him to stop again. This time when he looked at her, she could tell that he was slightly irritated by the brief flash in his black eyes. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. Realizing that she was indeed disrupting his determination to find his prize, she forced a smile and leaned in close to him. "I need some air. Just call me if you need me." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, the model hastily turned on her heels and sought her escape.

Ren turns away from his departing date and is surprised at the man standing before him. Standing up a bit straighter, he clears his throat and presents the brightest smile that he can muster. "It's nice to see you again, Boss."

Lory, now dressed in a dark blue tuxedo with very thin white pinstripes, slips his ring-clad fingers into the deep pockets of his slacks and returns the charmingly fake smirk. "And to you as well Ren," he replies as he buries his brown eyes intensely into Ren's contact encased orbs. "I must say that I am surprised to see you here."

Dropping his head just an inch or so, Ren chuckles. Another waiter passes by and he swipes another flute of the delicious champagne. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't just as surprised as you." Raising his head and seeing the slight shock in his superior's eyes made him grin. Throwing back the champagne, he dropped his hand, gripping the glass with his fingertips along the top rim. "I suppose that makes me a masochist, doesn't it?" Ren strode passed the president, shoving him with his shoulder. Hearing his name upon the elder's lips, he stopped and glanced back disinterestedly. "Yes?"

"You're not a masochist son. Just a coward afraid of his own reflection." With those harsh words, President Lory walked away, leaving Ren in an embrace of cold loneliness and vexatious reality.

* * *

Reino dipped his thin long fingers in between the folds of his tuxedo, sliding his hand down with the material in between the digits. He then carefully grabbed the bottom of the jacket and tugged lightly, ensuring that he looked every ounce the part of a devilish best man. Walking down the carpet hallway, a sexy little grin appeared on his lips. Looking out ahead with lilac eyes of pure sin, he couldn't help but feel good. Coming down the other end of the hallway was the lovely Kotonami Kanae. Now there was a woman with a vivacious ferocity that teased him relentlessly.

Reaching the top threshold of the stairs both stopped before one another. Kanae glared agitatedly at Sho's poor choice of head of the groomsmen. Running her eyes down his attire, she cursed mentally. Try as hard as she might she really could not deny how dangerously gorgeous he looked in that Gucci piece. When her eyes came back up to his, her lips parted at his lewd little expression. Rolling her eyes, she groaned with agitation. "You're disgusting," she spat bitterly.

Chortling, Reino took a step closer and reached out, lightly running his fingertips down her cheek. When she flinched away from him, flashing her clenched teeth he smiled showing off his perfect pearly whites. "You have no idea sweetheart." Hearing approaching footsteps behind him, he turned towards the stairs and offered the lady his arm. She rudely hooked her arm with his and he hissed teasingly. "Damn so rough. Such a turn on."

"I hate you," Kanae purred as she turned her head towards him. The gleam that shone back at her made her heart skip. Feeling warmth flooding her soft cheeks, she huffed and gave her attention back to the large crowd at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Let's get this over with."

Behind them, Kijima laughed and shook his head at the Ghoul's antics. "Man when she combusts he'll be one lucky son of a bitch," he mumbled offering Shouko Aki his arm. Hearing her snicker he glanced to her and winked. "At least the chemistry is there, right?"

Licking her lips, Aki winked in response and tightened her hand upon his arm. "Oh yes, most definitely," she replied with low, seductive voice. "It's almost unbearable." The sounds of his deep voice filled her ears as his amusement made him chuckle.

"Hey where are Mimori and Miroku?" Kanae asked with concern when she looked behind her to find one couple instead of two. Feeling his fingers beneath her chin, the actress trembled and then glared at the silver haired womanizer. "Don't do that again."

"Seeing its effect, I'll make sure to definitely do it again," Reino flirted. As she opened her red lips for a spiteful retort, he continued silencing her irritatingly. "They had something else to take care of. Don't worry about it sweetheart. Now we've got an introduction to make." He pulled her along as they descended the stairs arm in arm.

* * *

Feeling cool hands slip into his, Ren glanced down and saw Lili smiling at him. Her cheeks looked red while her green eyes were large with lightly dampened lashes. A part of the actor's mind instantly went on alert—it was an expression he knew far too well. She was falling for him. Ren sighed inwardly, recognizing the need for a new toy. Making a mental note for the breakup that was inevitable, he flashed his beaming smirk and then turned his attention back to the vicious rock star and felt his veins light with a fiery rage.

He could still remember the difficult time that Kyoko had in trying to fight off that scrawny little monster a couple of years ago. Closing his eyes, he also unpleasantly recalled that Fuwa had been her savior in that time of need. By jumping in to save her dignity he had blatantly expressed his love for her, but of course being the naïve insecure woman she was, she had no clue.

"All right everyone. I think I have taken enough of your time with my bullshit rambling," Reino jested eliciting chuckles and laughter from the large group surrounding Ren, fueling his ire further.

"We would like to present the guests of honor," Kanae chimed in with a lustrous expression and sweet smile. "Fuwa Sho and the _future_ Fuwa Kyoko." They clapped and stepped aside, turning their heads to the wondrous couple walking down the carpeted stairs, arm in arm.

Ren could feel the cavity containing his heart turn arctic at the mere sight of her. As she carefully took one step down and then another, all he saw was her resplendent complexion—big, bright eyes; lips painted with a light touch of color parted and wide in a glorious smile; the subtle tint of a natural blush upon her silken cheeks. Involuntarily, his body forced him forward one step, then another and another. Standing at the frontlines in the enemy's territory, Ren could feel his fingers tingle with a thirst unlike any he had ever felt before. Eyeing the smooth curves of her face, his vision blurred as another dared to invade her space placing his lips upon her flesh. Shaken to reality, he quickly looked about and felt relieved that no one had taken note of his unexpected falter of emotion.

Lili's chest ached uncomfortably. Slowly lifting her head to the bride-to-be an unbearable rejection pooled at the bottom of her stomach, making her feel ill and alone. When he stepped away from her, she held her position and allowed him to leave, knowing that he was never hers to keep. Her fingers curled into sweaty palms as the treasure that she had come to cherish with such compassion fled her warmth as if it meant nothing to him.

Bowing her head, Lili mentally kicked herself for allowing her heart to fall into such a precarious situation. The first night that he had taken her home, she should have known. The rough way they had sex, all of his passion and frustrations poured into the act as if he fought to forget a dark cloud looming above his head—she should have known then that dearest Tsuruga Ren would become the biggest mistake of her life. Before she could fight the devil, she was swept away by his charm and erotic magnetism. Standing here, her chest heaved with a stab of agony. Taking a step back, she swallowed the tears away and then looked up at the spotlight couple.

Before the hundred or so people of the ballroom, she watched as one of the greatest singers in the country dropped to his knees in a four hundred sixty thousand yen tux before a woman that he loved wholeheartedly, without restraint or humiliation. He wanted her, no one else but her and he didn't care who knew.

* * *

Kyoko looked down at her childhood friend with excited eyes. Giddiness began to flutter through her already rampaging pulse. Her amber eyes caught his hands as they reached out, tenderly taking a hold of her own. Gently, she rubbed her thumbs over his fingertips, giving him an affectionate squeeze. She admired the few loose strands of golden hair that shadowed his loving gaze.

"Kyoko," Sho began, feeling utterly nervous to the depths of his core. He knew that he had already surprised her with a proposal at the Japan Academy Awards and she had nodded her acceptance, but the idol knew of the restraints holding her back. He remembered telling her that he wanted to do it right and before the world so they could understand what she meant to him. As he knelt upon the floor with her cool hands in his, Sho felt afraid—what if she denied him, realized that this was nothing but a mistake and left him for another…left him for that beanstalk? What would he do then…?

"Sho," her sweet voice pierced the darkness threatening to destroy him. When their eyes met, she winked. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Relief broke the clouds of doubt. Clearing his throat, he held his head higher and grinned wickedly, just like the childhood brat she had known all of these years passed. "Kyoko, I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone. I know it's cliché, but it's true and I want everyone here to know just how special you are to me. Will you, my beautiful princess, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Pulling her hands from him, Kyoko's expression suddenly changed. A terrifying gloom shadowed her complexion as she took a few steps back and shook her head vigorously. "I… I can't…" she whispered.

His heart thudded with anxiety as his biggest nightmare came to life. "I don't understand…" When she took another step back, Sho stood and then reached out to her. She grabbed his hand and then pulled it to her chest. A baffled Fuwa watched as her lips broke into a grin as quickly as they had parted with regret. "Kyoko…?"

"I can't picture a life without you in it," she said, with a small snicker. Seeing him exhale with gratification of it being an act, she laughed harmoniously. "Yes, Sho. I can't wait to marry you."

Shotaro quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her off the floor, twirling her about over and over again. Placing her down, his fingers wrapped around her neck as he pulled her in for a deep, ardent kiss in the midst of applause and cheers.

"That's going to be us one day. Just you watch sweetheart," Reino said kindly as he admired the couple. Feeling her stare bearing into him, he turned his head towards her and winked. Then he broke from her and stepped up, clapping and cheering on his biggest enemy and former love interest.

* * *

The celebrations were well on the way. Everyone was dancing and mingling joyously in honor of the hot, superstar couple. The music was fast. The atmosphere heated with moving bodies yet draped in the curtain of festivities. Kyoko looked around the large room feeling thoroughly satisfied that everything was going perfectly thus far. When the song ended, she turned back to Sho and leaned in kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for tonight. It's magical," she whispered against him.

"Only the very best for the woman I love," he replied, staring at her like a fool lost in love. "I always want to give you the best Kyoko. I promise that I will do whatever I can to keep you happy."

A harsh burn tinged her orbs. Blinking, she looked away and took a deep breath. "I don't deserve you," she mumbled under her breath. Feeling him shake her, she smiled and kissed him once again. "You make me happy. Very happy." Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Kyoko basked in the embrace of a man who was able to care for her faithfully with honesty and integrity, something she didn't believe was possible even in her wildest dreams.

When they parted, she realized that it was indeed getting too hot for her. Placing her hands upon his chest, she pushed him away and stepped back. "I need some air. I'll be back, I promise."

Sho playfully pouted, reluctantly dropping his hands from her sides. "Come back quick. It's lonely without you."

Giggling, Kyoko pointed to a trio of men watching them with amused expressions. "I think you have a herd of bees to get rid of first."

Sho glanced over and sighed. "Go on. I'll take care of them."

Thinking that the large deck of a balcony from the ballroom would be too busy with curious people, Kyoko decided to take a few extra moments and sneak off to the smaller balcony from the dining room. Seeing that no one had come around this way as of yet, she felt satisfied and serene. Slowing down her pace, her eyes fell to her left hand where she admired the glimmering vintage engagement ring that Sho had given her the night she won her first Best Actress award. Too busy fingering the sufficiently sized rock, the actress didn't realize where she was going and collided with another person.

Kyoko gasped as she felt herself falling back. Her hands reached out to grasp anything that would halt her descent to the marbled floors. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly stopped. Kyoko could feel a strong hand wrapped around her lower back, keeping her off the ground. Moving her fingers reflexively, she felt long soft hair. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open revealing a familiarly gorgeous man. She gasped again and intuitively tightened her hands around his neck. She became acutely aware of the placement of his hands and felt her body flush with warmth. Opening her lips to apologize, she was silenced when he beat her to it.

"My apologies," Ren said hoarsely. Staring down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't believe his luck. Finding his eyes relentlessly locked into ochre gems, he took the moment to engrave every inch of her into his memory. Lids lightly painted with darkest blue. Perfect thin brows hugged wide stunned eyes. Soft kissable lips stood apart, enticingly calling out to him for a touch. Strong fingers curled into the lace of her gown as he held her close, parallel to the floor. After another moment's basking, he licked his lips and reluctantly raised her to a stance. "I didn't see you approaching."

Kyoko quickly pushed him away with a soft nudge and stepped back. Forcing herself to look down, she ran her hands down her attire and nodded. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to be honest." Praying, wishing and hoping for him to make his move, to leave her alone, her heart throbbed louder and harder with moment that he did not do so. Five minutes could have passed or fifty minutes, she finally took a deep breath and bowed lightly to him. "Excuse me." Taking her first step, she pushed further and walked around him heading for the balcony when his honey basso voice spoke her name, instantly stalling her movements.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight. Fuwa is a lucky man." His hands formed tight fists at his sides. Dark eyes caught the soft curve of her neck peeking out from parted auburn locks. Slowly lingering his gaze down her form, Ren could feel his yearning for her double in a matter of seconds. The gorgeous dark blue lace and chiffon A-line gown tightly hugged every inch of her. The skinny heels of black Manolos peaked out from beneath the edge of the long dress. Seeing the dress twirl lightly, Ren looked up and found her staring at him. Eyes broadened as lips parted.

Eyes mirrored with tears were almost pleading to him. Her lips held tightly shut as her brows wrinkled to meet with an expression of heart wrenching sadness. "Thank you," Kyoko choked out in a whisper. "I'm glad that you could…share this with us."

The emotions displayed upon her face were like that of an exquisite portrait of love lost. It was a sight that Ren couldn't beat to see, not on her. As if with a mind of their own, his legs moved forward, towards her. "Kyoko," he whispered as he approached.

Kyoko gulped and stepped back. "I'm sorry Ren. I really need some air. Please enjoy the rest of the evening. If you'll excuse me." Turning from him, she quickly walked away.

A familiar black hole of guilt began to swirl deep within the actor. The dark, thick mist of the pain he had caused her flashed before his eyes. "It's too late," he mumbled to no one in particular. "She's engaged…"

"Engaged, not married," a feminine voice said from behind him. When Ren turned to face her, the woman smiled and nodded towards the empty space that was the guest of honor. "She's not married Ren. She's fair game until then, no?"

"Why are you of all people saying this to me? Aren't you supposed to be on her side?" He spat angrily, fists tightening with growing chagrin.

"It's because I'm on her side that I am saying this…" she confessed. "Just grow the fuck up and do what you know you have to do." Taking a step back, the woman walked back to the party.

Facing the path to the smaller balcony, Ren nodded and lifted his head with a fresh bout of determination. "According to her I'm a selfish bastard as it is," he scoffed, running towards his beloved.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I really love reading them very much. :-)**

**I know that many of you are a little confused as to how Reino and Sho became friends. That will be revealed in the story as well as Kyoko and Ren's past. You just have to hold on for a little bit. I also remember a couple of questions about why I don't have my own Fan Fiction account. To be honest with you, I am quite atrocious at managing accounts to things. I feel grateful that Sephy allowed me to use hers. If you ever want to speak to me directly, just PM Sephy and she can give you my private e-mail. I really do not mind. Ta ta for now! - Mahiya**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

With a flick of her delicate wrist, she flung her long ebon locks behind her shoulders. Lifting her head in an effort to force all growing guilt aside, Kanae strode towards the extravagant ballroom to commence in the blissful celebrations of the engagement held this evening. As her long gown lingered behind her, a shadow fell in sync with her steps. Upon reaching the powder room, just down the hall on the left, Kanae felt a hand slither around her abdomen, pulling her back against a strong chest. Her glossed lips broke for a scream but was immediately silenced with the quick placement of a cool large palm across her mouth. Feeling her body being dragged against its volition, she tried struggling but to no luck.

After pulling her into the deserted, spacious room he kicked the door closed. Releasing her of his armed chains, he locked the door and then turned around to face the fierce beauty queen. A glaze of livid passion danced across her dark orbs as she glared at him with intense hatred. Refusing to falter to her powerful expressions, he clicked his tongue and shook his head forcing an irritated smirk upon soft lips. "You have some nerve looking that pissed off, especially considering what you just did," he spoke smooth contralto voice dripping ire. Narrowing his lavender eyes, he stepped up to her baring his stare into her gaze. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Scrunched black eyebrows relaxed its tension as surprise replaced her rage. A soft gasp escaped her throat as the chasm of her mouth grew just a bit further. Kanae forced some space between them, stiletto clad feet taking one step then another step back. Her hands dangled at her sides with tingling fingers. The look that he gave her was enough to melt her from the fumes of guilt that threatened to explode from her chest. "I…" she tried speaking, but found voice to be nothing more than a mist of raw air.

Reaching out, Reino quickly grasped her velvety smooth wrist and pulled her against his hard body. Twisting deftly, he led her back one, two, three steps until her back collided with the polished wooden doors. Slipping her hands free of its restraint, he caged her to him, placing his palms on either side of her shoulders. "You what?" He spat bitterly.

With the inhalation of deep breathe, her chest rose, briefly attracting his attention. As she exhaled, she slid her shimmer painted lids shut and raised her head up. Kanae would not let herself crumble. No one knew the pain and longing buried deep within Kyoko's heart. No matter how many times, the raven queen had tried to ignore her sister's plight she simply could not allow Kyoko to move forward in life without exhausting every option available to her. Yes, Tsuruga Ren was the biggest asshole she had ever known, but he was the asshole that Kyoko had so desperately fallen in love with. Fuwa Sho was no saint where Kyoko's heart was involved, so why would she marry one despicable man over the other? Who were they to judge? Didn't they all hold some rash disposition in their souls where love is concerned? "I regret nothing," she finally said confidently. "I didn't do anything wrong Beagle."

A silky chuckle left him as if he had anticipated nothing less from the vibrant young celebrity. Breaking his right hand from the door, he reached up and lightly feathered his middle finger down the curve of her cheek and chin, taking in every inch of her ravishing beauty. "You just don't seem to understand the fire that you're playing with sweetheart." Lowering his mouth to hers, he could feel the heat of her breathing upon his skin. Glancing to the inviting morsels before him, Reino had to rein in his own lust for her if only for the quickest of moments. "She is engaged to marry Fuwa Sho. She will be happy with Fuwa. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"It's not our place to judge who she will be happy with and whom she won't!" Kanae said avidly. "Whatever happened between her and Ren is their business to sort out and I think that it should be sorted before she walks down the aisle with Sho."

"Tsuruga Ren is nothing more than a heinous beast who will destroy Kyoko!" Reino shouted pulling an inch or so back. Perfect silver brows met as his ire began to consume him. Even now, a year later he can still taste the acrimony of Tsuruga's past in his mind. The blood drenched body and danger looming in sapphire eyes—it was something that Reino just could not forget. There was a deep, intolerable demon hidden within the façade of disciplined Japanese actor that made Reino sick to his stomach. "You need to let it go Kanae."

Her entire being froze as he uttered her name. In all of their time together, planning and prepping for the wedding of the century he had never called her by her given name, always disgusting flirtatious pet name. Long lashes flickered from his lips to his eyes as the aura of his disapproval began to drown her. "She loves him Reino."

"He already answered her love, did he not?" Lowered voice said harshly through clenched teeth. "Whatever kind of pain in the ass he may be, Fuwa somehow is my best friend. I'll never admit this to anyone else, but I won't see him get hurt. Nor will I stand by and watch Kyoko fall victim to that slaughterer again. She's too pure a spirit for a dog like him."

"Slaughterer…?" Kanae whispered. "What are you talking about—"

"I find myself sinfully drawn to you Kanae. You talk about the love she feels, but do you ever take the time to look at the love that surrounds you?" Reino slipped his hands around her gentle neck and pulled her closer to him. Mixed intentions of seeking her distractions as well taking what he's craved for so long proved a success. "Please don't make me treat you like an enemy in this." Reino grazed her lips with his, causing her to gasp. She tilted her head back in response to the touch. Diminishing the gap between them, he kissed her vivaciously. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he pulled his mouth from her and looked deeply into her glazed eyes. "I don't want to destroy someone I've grown to desire so damn much." Reino stepped back, wiping his lips with his fingertips. He then ran his hands down his tux, tugging at the end. Satisfied that he looked every bit the womanizing treat he was known for, he cleared his throat and continued. "Stay away from Tsuruga. Stay out of their business sweetheart. Kyoko will marry Sho and have her happy ending. If you do anything to jeopardize it, you'll live to regret it."

* * *

Kyoko walked up to the waist-high white roman style balcony. Even beneath the night sky she could make out the breathtaking view. The large garden that made up the majority of the backyard was every bit the picturesque epitome of Japanese serenity. The perfectly trimmed trees, meticulously combed sand and fields of pebble that surrounded a large koi pond just made her feel totally at ease. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply relishing the cold fresh air and sweet winds. A chill thundered through her momentarily making her shudder.

Wrapping her arms around herself she began to rub her goosebump ridden flesh, when suddenly the warmth of an oversized coat shrouded her shoulders. Smiling, she shook her head. "Just couldn't wait, could you Sho?" she teased as she spun about. Her eyes grew as her lips parted in a quiet gasp. "You...?" She mouthed almost inaudibly.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Ren stared at her simple beauty. All the anger that had filled him upon hearing her call for that Fuwa pest had vanished. The only thing that occupied his mind now was how lovely she appeared to him, standing beneath the stars under the blanket of the moon's light.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked roughly, forcing her hesitant voice from her throat. Gazing into those dark eyes eclipsed with the lunar sparkle, she felt her throat run dry. Closing her mouth, she swallowed with an unyielding excitement she had not felt in many months. Seeing him move closer, Kyoko intuitively took a step back, knowing very well how dangerous his presence was for her wilting resolve.

His mind ran around in circles, searching for anything to say to her. Now that he finally had her alone after so long, Ren felt utterly lost. There were so many things that he needed to say yet nothing to speak of at all. A blank card presented itself before him as his lips fumbled with the penned voice to articulate his feelings.

"If..." Kyoko felt her throat tighten as her voice wavered. Closing her eyes she shivered at the flashed memories of his hands upon her, the way his lips had tasted her curves... Shaking her head free of such inappropriately painful memories, she willed her body to obey her. Lids slid back but she averted her eyes from him. "If you have nothing to say then I should get back." Sliding the expensive wool woven jacket off her shoulders, she held it before her offering it back to him. As it hung between them, the wind kicked up sending a wave of the lingering cologne to her nostrils. Subconsciously she inhaled and smiled softly at the security that scent had once filled her with. Only when Ren's fingers brushed against hers did she snap out of her dream.

He took possession of the irrelevant material and stepped up to her, cornering her with the railing to her back. The actor swung the coat around her shoulders again and lightly rubbed her arms. She finally lifted her head and met his eyes. The contact made him even more nervous, but never did he allow his fears to lighten upon his face. "Please Kyoko," he spoke her name tenderly as if it were a prized jewel.

The mirror of his gaze showed Kyoko her reflection through his eyes, his desperation and loneliness. As she reached up to tighten his coat about figure, her fingers grazed his attracting her stare. The image of her hands upon his appeared so natural, like a painting of perfection. The warmth they shared and the delicate feeling of their contact, shocked her heart into an impatient rampaging monster deep inside of her pale chest. "I… I need to get back Ren. They'll be waiting for me."

"Then let them wait," he replied instantly, taking a step closer. With their bodies so intimately near one another, Ren could feel the veil of his restraint withering. Every nerve in his tall form wanted nothing more than to capture his beloved and take her some place far, far away from this Hell. Allowing himself to crack, just this once, he slid his arms around her waist and held her close. Resting his head atop hers, he was able to inhale the intoxicating fragrance of honeyed cherry blossoms. Visions of her sharing his pillow teased him painfully. "I've missed you Kyoko. Please, just let me have this moment with you."

Tightly closing her eyes, Kyoko bit her lower lip and utilized excruciating force to keep her emotions locked behind the iron dam she had built over the passing months. With her forehead pressed to his chest, the stronghold crumpled like snow in her palms. Hot tears fought for freedom, streaking the perfection of her make-up veiled complexion. Sliding her thin fingers up the soft material of his white shirt, she curled her fingers and lightly shook her head. How could she still want him? After he broke her heart, showed her that she was nothing more than a tally on his list of conquests… After he completely shattered her faith in the godforsaken joke known as _love._ How… How could her body still ache so desperately for his one touch? Why wouldn't her soul dissolve its tie to the forlorn emotions that kept him lingering in the darkest corners of her mind? Why… "No!" Kyoko shouted as she shoved him back with full force. "I will not. You don't deserve it Ren!"

Stumbling a few steps back, Ren stared at the angel with broad eyes and dropped jaw. His chest clenched as his heart held utterly still with fear and dejection. Strong, large hands fell to his sides, tightening into fists of complete frustration. "Kyoko please."

"No… Ren, I won't," she spoke in a lower voice. Pulling his coat from her shoulders, she looked down at it and softly rubbed it in between her palms. "You were once my biggest comfort. I would have done anything for you. I… I broke and fell for you Ren."

Raising her head, she silenced him with her drenched long lashes and blooming cheeks of heartbreak. His fingers burned to a tingling numbness as they thirsted to grab her and hold her. Holding his position, the only option left to the actor was to listen to her pent up hatred of him. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and wished for a second chance. If he could, he would sacrifice all that he was just for one more chance with her…

"When Sho broke my heart, I was filled with anger. I was hurt, but I used it as a source to fight on, as an inspiration to make something of my life so I could show him that I was much better than him. Deep down in the core of my heart I knew that I was better than Sho, he deserved to be defeated. But with you…" Tears sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight fled the curves of her face as they splashed upon the woolen material of Ren's coat, soaking his offering with her anguish. Lifting her head, she found him looking upon her with pleading eyes. Kyoko tossed the jacket to him and shook her head with resolve. "You were different Ren. I loved you with every last ounce of my shattered heart. I gave you everything I had left within me. I cannot… I would rather die in this cold than ever be warmed by your touch again. Please, just leave me alone."

Throwing his jacket aside, Ren hastily stepped in front of Kyoko and grabbed her arms. He knew that if he had any pride, he should just step aside and let her go. There was nothing that he would be able to do to get her to despise him any less, but his tormented stubbornness just couldn't go on living a life where she loathed him so passionately. No… Ren needed her forgiveness if nothing else. "No, Kyoko! You can't just leave like this. I refuse to let things end like this!"

Writhing in his painfully strong hold, Kyoko clenched her jaw and glared at him with shimmering moist amber eyes. "What else can you expect Ren? Just let me go!" Twisting and turning without luck, she sighed and dropped her head with growing emotional exhaustion. "Please Ren…you have to let me go. I'm marrying Sho. There is nothing left for you to give me and I cannot bear any more pain in this life. I just can't do it."

"Won't you forgive me? Won't you at least listen to me, hear me out? I promise Kyoko, things aren't as they seem to you."

Kyoko chuckled. "Of course they're not. Things are never as we believe them to be, right? I don't want to hear it. I just want you to let me go on with my life Ren. Let. Me. Go."

Without another second's hesitation, the actor fell to his knees before her. Releasing her arms, he bowed his head, holding back the liquid drops that threatened to betray him. Seeing that she still stood before him, he lowered his voice and supplicated hoarsely. "I'm begging you…Kyoko. Please, don't leave like this."

She was shocked. Astonished. Stunned to complete immobilization. In all of the time that she has known the great Tsuruga Ren, she has never seem in such a fragile state before—kneeling in probably what was a very, very expensive tux—just for her. Her emotions intertwined, mingling in a tornado of confusion. If she truly was nothing more than another woman on his list of conquests then… why would he try so damn hard? Kyoko found her hand reaching out to him, but she froze when he raised his head showing her his teary-eyed desperation. She gasped silently, subconsciously lowering herself to him. "Ren…" Manicured fingertips tenderly wiped the straying drops from his face.

Ren grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face. "I swear I just need one night Kyoko. Let me tell you the truth. If you still hate me afterwards, then that will be your prerogative. I'll accept it and never bother you again."

"Ren… I'm getting married in two weeks. Besides, I highly doubt that Sho would allow me to—"

"Then don't tell him." Taking note of the hesitation blanketed on her expression, Ren sighed. "I just, I need to do this before you get married. I promise that I don't have any ulterior motives. I just need to be honest with you. I know you Kyoko. If you marry him without knowing, the what-ifs will eat away at you forever. Please, just one night."

The uncontrollable beating of her heart was making it impossible for Kyoko to breathe let alone speak. The implications that would present itself if she was caught with him would be dire. They could risk the destruction of Sho's reputation. Was this a risk that she could willingly make…? But even she couldn't deny the verity behind Ren's words. If she didn't learn of the truth, no matter how much she forced it away it would always resurface, driving her mad until the very last breath she would take. Preparing for what she knew she shouldn't do, but could not bring herself to deny she nodded acceptance. "I'll try to meet with you Ren. You only get one night. After that, I never want to see you again."

"As you wish, Kyoko."

* * *

Sebastian kicked off the wall beside the entrance to balcony, pressing his phone to his ear. Hearing the deep sounds of the president's voice, he closed his eyes and spoke dejectedly. "I don't say this often sir, but you were right. I'll make sure she receives this gifty"

Lori smiled, knowing very well how rare it was for his charming assistant to admit defeat. Nodding to no one in particular, he licked his lips and answered him. "Good. And thank you Sebastian. This means a lot to me son."

"If this does more harm than good, then the repercussions shall be on your shoulders not mine."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

The night was cold and unforgiving. Winds danced across Tokyo with rushed adrenaline as the millions of people bustled around the streets. Every single one of these people had their own lives, their own heartbreaks, and their own happy endings. Sometimes on evenings such as this, Tsuruga Ren found himself wishing that he could be just as normal and insignificant as the fleas below him. Standing there on his lavish balcony, sipping Scotch of finer tastes, he slowly relished the burn of the strong alcohol as it slithered down his throat.

Bare, blue eyes looked out at the dark horizon feeling oddly empathetic to its majestic beauty. His heart felt just as lonely, just as grim and just as black. After seeing her, touching her, being able to lay himself so open before her, the actor found his nerves dripping with anxiety. In actuality, he had never imagined that he would get a private moment with her. When it finally happened, he did the only thing he could—plead for her to give him one night of her life.

But, what will he do with that one night? Sure he told her that he would lay out the truth for her, make her understand that this was all some sort of misunderstanding… Deep down, Tsuruga Ren knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change the truth of what occurred. He did not have the power to change the past. If he did, he would take back his mistakes and never let her go. Instead, in his zealous addiction for her, he set up the ultimate torment for his tortured soul… Chuckling, he brought the crystal glass to his lips and sipped the expensive auburn liquid. _I must be a fucking masochist,_ he thought bitterly.

The glass doors behind him slid open. A towel clad beautiful blonde stepped out. Her soft steps pattered over to him. Shivering, she reached up and rested her hand on his arm. "Won't you come inside now?" She watched with large eyes as he finished his drink and then slid the crystal atop the balcony's mantle. "Ren?"

Sighing from irritation, the actor turned to his toy and scoffed. "What are you still doing here, Lili?" He crossed his arms over his well-built chest and looked down at her. He saw a flutter of surprise waltz across the stare she gave him. "I have no need for you tonight. You can go home."

Her right hand, which held the towel to her chest, tightened drastically. Her closed lips pressed together as her heart ached. Lifting her head higher, Lilith slowly shook her head at him. "So, that's it then?" The model spat bitterly. "You've had your fill and now you're finished?" As if attending the engagement celebrations wasn't difficult enough for her, he chose _now_ of all times to do this to her? She knew that he could be quite the petulant jerk, but never did she expect this.

Ren chortled. "Why do you look so surprised?" He stepped around her, making her hand slip from him to fall at her side. He continued to slowly walk around her as his voice grew harsher. "You didn't actually think that I would desire a relationship from someone like you, surely." Seeing her head fall to her chest, Ren stopped behind her and continued sardonically. "Oh you did. How _sweet._" Turning from her, he walked to the corner end of his balcony and then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "The wind is the only vixen I need this night, my dear. You are nothing to me."

Lilith forced her shaking jaw to hold still as her eyes pooled with warm liquid. "How…" she began, but her voice cracked beneath the heartbreak. Forcing her limbs to obey, the model slowly spun about and raised her head to him, eyes swimming with anguish. "How the hell can you be so cold, Ren?" Both of her hands now clutched at the towel tightly.

Ren glanced over his shoulder and smiled devilishly, the alcohol taking its full effect. "You were nothing more than a means of sexual satisfaction, Lili. An outlet, a toy to help me forget, nothing more than a _whore._" Dropping his arms to his sides, he strode up to her and bore his sapphire gaze into her drenched eyes. "I really don't see how you can complain. I gave you more attention in this short span then you would've ever accumulated on your own. Given the services you provided, my dear, I'd think you came out the winner in this little arrangement." He tried to wipe her tears from her cheek, but she vehemently turned her face from him which only made him chuckle. "You sluts are all the same in the end. Pity." He mumbled disgustedly.

Lili could feel the icy wind stabbing at her wounded heart. Every inch of her skin was alive with goosebumps. Warm tears turned freezing cold against her cheeks. Her heavenly body shivered and shook erratically. Yet her veins swam hot-blooded and stunned to disbelief. _How can he be so cruel? _Crumbling to her overwhelming emotions, she fell to her knees, head fallen to her chest, lids heavy with grief. _I knew that I'd never be someone special to him, but for him to… What happened to make you so unforgiving, Ren?_

The actor stepped into his apartment and halted. Looking over his shoulder, Ren could feel the wisps of guilt and regret starting to fuel his racing pulse. But like many other things in his life, he shoved them aside so he could concentrate on the only woman that mattered. Using the last bit of coherent strength he had, he spoke again. "I want you gone by morning. Take all of your things and disappear like a ghost, for your sake." He then closed the glass doors and headed for the confines of his bedroom walls.

* * *

Kyoko stepped out of her room, stretching her arms high above her head, yawning simultaneously. Her bright blue cami lifted showing off her fit tummy. She then rubbed her eyes and started meandering towards the kitchen, pulling her white cotton pajama shorts down just a little bit.

"Good morning!" A chorus greeted her.

Kyoko stopped and opened her eyes wide, staring at the duo sitting at the dining table. Her jaw dropped. Sho sat at one end, typically Kanae's end, dressed handsomely in black leather pants and matching sheer black button up. Silver chains of necklaces hung around his neck. He was staring at her affectionately with the biggest smile possible pasted upon soft lips. Kanae, who was sitting in Kyoko's typical spot, was dressed casually in jeans and red sweater top. There were small sewn bows on the shoulders and the sleeves were three-quarter sleeves, making her arms appear lean and long. Kyoko glanced from her best friend to her fiancée a few times before ochre eyes settled on the young singer. "Sho? What are you doing here?"

Hopping out of the seat, Sho strode over to his betrothed and swept her off her feet, spinning about as she shrieked, holding his shoulders tightly. When he finally finished twirling, he was laughing at her. Their foreheads touched and Kyoko gently wrapped her hands around his neck. "I missed you, beautiful." He answered quietly.

Kyoko leaned in and kissed him cutely. "You're too sweet, Shotaro." He stood her on her feet and then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. His brown eyes stared deeply into hers making her tummy flutter with butterflies.

"You two are so freaking cute," Kanae muttered as she pushed into a stance. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed her purse off the counter and headed for the door. When the couple turned around to look at her, she smiled. "Makes me sick so early in the morning." Winking to them, she escaped the apartment, leaving them alone.

"I wonder where Moko-san is going," Kyoko mumbled before giving her attention back to her beau.

"She said she has some personal things to take care of." Sho led Kyoko to the couch and then sat her down beside him. She kicked her legs into his lap. Hooking his fingers behind her beck, the singer pulled her in for a deep, long kiss.

Kyoko could feel her body responding ardently to her fiancée. Her heart fluttered and her thighs pooled with heat. Closing her eyes, she buried her fingers into his hair and returned the kiss vehemently. Suddenly images of Ren invaded her mind like a plague. Kyoko's lips pulled away from Sho as she forced her eyes open. The singer moved his mouth to her neck as his hands slipped beneath the thin fabric of her camisole. Scrunching her brows, Kyoko tried to force thoughts of Tsuruga Ren from her consciousness. Feeling Sho tasting her skin so hungrily, she bit her lip and tried to drown herself in the warm feelings he gave her.

Sho laid her back and slipped in between her legs. He could feel her arching her back against him, nails getting rougher in the bed of blonde hair. His arousal strained against the leather pants as she wrapped her legs around him and raised her hips to his. Their lips met again in an erotic tackle of tongues and whimpers. His heart pounded relentlessly and he realized that if he didn't stop, he would push. Using all his restraint, he broke from her heavenly mouth and towered above her, admiring her breathtaking beauty. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Kyoko, who was breathing heavy, was still confused to her mind's betrayal. Unable to find the proper words, she simply nodded. After pushing up, she sat back against the armrest and breathed deeply to calm her lungs. "It's okay. It's not as if I didn't enjoy it," she confessed sheepishly.

Sho cocked a brow at her and chuckled. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly. "I don't know how I'm going to wait another two weeks," he teased.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said quietly.

Hearing the serious tone of her voice, Sho faced her with a worried expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"I know I've said this before, but I just can't help myself. I feel so bad every time." Kyoko dropped her head and her hand. "After everything that happened with Ren, I just want to make sure that… I don't want to make another mistake I'll regret, Sho."

Cupping her face, he smiled charmingly. "You, my love, don't have anything to apologize for. I will always respect what you want, Kyoko. I don't want to hurt you or put in a situation where you're forced to do something you're uncomfortable doing. It's just…" Moving his hands from her face to her hands, he brought them to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. "I love you so much that sometimes I lose myself in the moment. But I promise I'll never hurt you."

Kyoko leaned forward and buried her head against his chest. "I'm so lucky to have you," she said smiling.

"I can't wait 'til we're married," Sho continued in a lighter tone. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered ever so quietly, "By the time I'm done with you, you won't walk straight for a week."

"SHO!" Kyoko screamed as she pulled back and shoved him painfully, making him break with loud laughter. "You are so mean."

Lying back, he pillowed his head with his hands and closed his eyes. "Man, I can't believe I won't get to tease you like this for the next week."

"Why not?" Kyoko asked lying atop him, kicking her legs back and forth. He opened his eyes and smiled sadly at her. "Oh no, I don't like that look."

"I have to leave for Osaka. We're going to shoot the PV for my latest song and it's going to take some time. They want as many natural shots as possible."

"But does it really have to be for a whole week?" Kyoko whined. "What will I do without you here?" _Keeping me sane and safe from my demons,_ she added mentally.

"I'll try my damndest to finish up early so I can home to you." Sho pulled his hands from beneath his head and stroked her back. "Then when I get back, we're going to get married and start the life that we both deserve to share together."

Kyoko rested her head upon his chest as a large lump began forming in her throat. _I guess I finally have the time I need to see him… Like I promised…_ Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the idol's calm heartbeat. _A thousand times, I just don't deserve you, Sho. I wish I could forget him and the agony he's caused me. At the very least, if I can put this all behind me, I need to try. I want to start a fresh life with you. I owe you that much. _"I love you," Kyoko whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek onto his shirt.

* * *

About an hour later, Sho stepped out of the apartment and headed for the elevator. As the shiny doors closed behind him, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Rubbing his thumb over the lid, he recalled the moment he acquired it. Him and Reino were going through all of the gifts since Kyoko wanted to sleep in. Beagle was the one to find this little treasure. Pushing his thumb to the lid, he popped it open and the eyed the contents with growing ire. It was a beautiful and extremely unique ring, shaped like a lotus. The center was a large purplish, blue gem surrounded by smaller white diamonds. Even the band had small diamonds around it. Sho was stunned that someone who would purchase such an extravagant gift for his beloved, so much so that his veins burned with an unfathomable jealousy. The idol had his suspicions as to the identity of the person responsible for this present, but he never made a move without being one hundred percent certain.

Snapping the lid shut, he slipped the box back into his pocket and fetched his phone. After punching in the unsaved digits, he dialed and waited impatiently.

"Ah, Fuwa-san. How can I assist you?" A deep masculine voice answered.

"I have an assignment for you. It won't be easy." Sho answered, resting his back against the elevator wall. His tone was dark and his expression cold. "I'll pay whatever you want this time."

The mysterious voice chuckled. "This already sounds interesting. What do you have for me Fuwa-san?"

Sho clenched his teeth as he pictured his enemy in his mind. His body flooded with the heat of fury, but he forced it down and continued. "I found something quite exquisite. I want you to find out everything you can about it. Who it belongs to, who had it forged, its price—everything."

"May I ask your reasons behind this inquiry?"

"No, you may not." Sho answered contritely. "I'm leaving for Osaka in an hour. Meet me at the airport." Pulling the phone from his ear, he disconnected and pondered his wife-to-be.


End file.
